<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rushed Plans by DoppyRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094537">Rushed Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex'>DoppyRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Mand'alor has its benefits, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), F/M, House Tano, I really need to get ideas down and stop discussing stuff with myself, Mace Windu is still gonna be a dick but you know Ahsoka is ready to deal with his stuff now, Mand'alor, Mandalorian Citzenship, Mandalorian Politics, Mandalorian Politics are cool, The Clones are Mandalorians in the Force and you can't change my mind, This is what has me blocked up on Forbidden Bonds, not slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Bo Katan does not leave the throne room demanding justice Ahsoka intones the Mandalorian code to challenge for the right to rule Mandalore. Because you can't be Anakin's padawan and not make rash decisions. How does the timeline change when Ahsoka Isn't a "Citizen" But instead the second/third most powerful person in the Galaxy. Take that Mace Windu</p><p>This came about from me wondering about Mandalorian customs if Maul had been the Last Mand’alor what did that make Ahsoka. Rexsoka Vibes, not slow burn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ahsoka POV</strong>
</p><p>"No, I have to stay, I will not let my sister's murderer get out of this alive."</p><p>God, I can't believe I'm doing this. This was not what I was expecting to happen and in no way did I expect to gain this today. To be fair this day has been completely crazy with Count Dooku dead. Damn Bo for being stubborn. "I Ahsoka Tano of House and Clan Tano challenge Darth Maul for the position of Mand'alor, through trial by single combat to the death, Yield or Capture, my witness to this challenge is Lady Bo-Katan Kryze of House and Clan Kryze," I swear I have never seen a person flick through so many emotions in such a short amount of time. Maul looked outright surprised and for a moment I thought Bo was going to kill me with the look she was giving me, yet it appears that Mandalorians obey their code more than personal conflicts of interest.</p><p> </p><p>"I, Lady Bo-Katan Kryze witness this challenge," Bo announced with a look that I could not place. She turned to Maul and I decided then and there that from this point onwards I would never again be getting on her bad side if looks could do damage. I'm pretty sure the other half of the throne room would be missing and everything beyond that for parsecs. "Do you accept this challenge then?" She questioned Maul.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maul quickly recovered from his stupor and let out what could be considered a growl, "Very well then Lady Tano I accept your challenge." </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka flashed a deadly smile, her fangs glistening in the light from the explosions from the battle being fought around the throne room. "You should go, your people will still need you. And as for you Maul I will gladly listen to you talk about Sideous's plan once I have you in captivity." As Bo-Katan hurried out of the room to go and instruct her troops. Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers to her hands and dropped into the ready position before giving Maul a 'come at me' with two of her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>"I see the padawan needs one last lesson," Maul declared as he activated his double sabre in front of him and spun it low at Ahsoka's ankle. The action surprised Ahsoka as she half expected Maul to instead ignite the Darksaber hanging from his belt. She blocked the swipe with her shoto, shaking off the surprise from his opening move. Whilst striking high with her other sabre blocking against Maul changing the direction of his swing. She backed away with the grace of a dancer, ducking and slipping around Mauls Heavy strikes. As she blocked overhead Maul shoved her sabre out of her hands, sending it skidding over the floor. Flipping backwards to leap out of the way she changed hands with her shoto. And then the glass exploded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outside Rex POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I duck under the shrapnel from the rocket blast and rush to cover behind the destroyed LAAT. We were completely caught off guard by Mauls attack as we were in the middle of evacuating and tending to Civilians. At least from what I could see they all got away. It would be awful to have more civilians die this close to what could be the end of the war. </p><p> </p><p>I duck back out of cover to fire on who I can only assume to be Gar Saxon with the horns charging our lines as if he had a death wish, which now I think about it doesn't seem far fetched. I really hope some reinforcements are on the way because otherwise we are doomed with the current numbers. I chuck a quick glance at the throne room again in time to see the glass smash and get a glimpse of Maul batting Ahsoka's sabre across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>At least Bo-Katan isn't there which means she's somewhere out there. I dive again for more cover quickly retreating from the intensifying fire, almost managing to get a shot at someone important-looking before the searing pain and the world turning black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inside No POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka staggered back before thrusting out her hand to grab her second sabre as it flew across the room with Maul barely dodging it receiving a cut down one of his legs. </p><p> </p><p>Maul stumbles back and barely blocks Ahsoka's follow up already off guard from the explosion. "You know it wasn't even you, I wanted nor Kenobi I hoped instead to lure Skywalker here l." Maul comments as he feints high before twirling into a side swing. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka dodges the side swing before leaping forward with force assisted speed swiping at Mauls Neck. "And why would you need Anakin Skywalker?" She questions diving back into another attack. </p><p> </p><p>Maul leaps out the way of the neck swing and parties the first attacks and flips it around before driving one end of his sabre at Ahsoka's stomach. "Why he is the key to everything, not for balance as the prophecy tells but for destruction. As he has long been groomed as my master's new apprentice."</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sidesteps the stab at her stomach before twirling her sabres to unreverse her grip. "Well, then I guess I just have to make this quick." Ahsoka Jabs high again aiming for Mauls Neck, the strike getting blocked before she ducks down low, swimming for his leg, before turning her sabre with a flick of her wrist and watching Maul's double-bladed sabre go flying across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Maul stumbles off balance from the loss of his sabre before changing tactics without a sabre in hand and charging into Ahsoka, shoving her towards the gaping hole in the window and the drop below. Determined not to get knocked down as a cushion for him, Ahsoka jumps away from his lower metal legs and out the window flipping in mid-air to land on her feet. She watched as Maul followed her down swinging the Darksaber at her in an overhead strike, which she blocked with her right blade before slicing his lower leg with her shoto and kicking his chest, before reaching for the stun blaster Rex had gifted her on her last birthday and stunning his chest. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ahsoka POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>I grab the sabre before it falls to the ground and stare at the raw power I can originally feel coming off it before it hums contentedly and disengages. Slapping it to my magnetic clips it settles nicely on the belt. </p><p> </p><p>My thoughts finally catch up and I realise this has all got a lot more complicated, I’m now Mand’alor and Maul is knocked out at my feet. As I turn and stare back up at the window I notice Maul's proper Saber falling and wave it into a comfortable lock on the magnetic plating on my back. In the periphery of my vision, I can see the remainder of the Night owls descending on Maul's forces. I turn around and snap a force suppression collar on Maul's neck before slapping some binders over his wrists. Sighing deeply I turn to wait at the wall for Bo to arrive, before deciding she actually might want me to meet her instead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Rex POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All I can see is Darkness</p><p>Everywhere all around me.</p><p>And occasionally this flicker of light and all I can think of over and over again is I want Ahsoka.</p><p>Over and over the need for Ahsoka and safety.</p><p>Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Safety …</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka dragged Maul's unconscious body down the steps at a hurried pace before handing him off to some of Bo-Katan's people and ordering them to lock him up securely before she sped off in search of Bo-Katan and the Prisoners.  Ahsoka finds Bo looking out over the destroyed square appearing to be deep in thought. "I've been deliberating on this for a while, and the more I've thought about it the better it seems to have you as Mand'alor it's not really the position I want and you're the best person I can think of to have it. So I kneel to you Mand'alor Tano and pledge my allegiance to the Resol'nare, House and Clan Kryze bow to you. Now congratulations on your ascent to the third or second most powerful person in the known galaxy, Mandalore and all territories in Kryze Space now are under your control." Bo stated whilst gesturing around her. "Now if you want to hold this title we need to establish your control, I suggest we go and see Saxon and Ursa if you want them to pledge their loyalty."</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka nodded "Comm Ursa and tell her to meet us at the prisoners. It’s time I see how many of them can feign some Loyalty to tradition.” Ahsoka said as she turned around and started walking off to where she could see Maul’s people on their knees surrounded by a loose fit of 332nd Legion troopers. Marching up to them She reached behind her back and grabbed Maul’s Saber igniting it in front of her, also reaching around to her belt with her other hand and igniting the Darksaber, before announcing in her best Parade ground voice, “I Ahsoka Tano, rightful Mand’alor by the claim of trial by single combat, demand that you loyal Mandalorians adhere to the Resol'nare and swear your fealty to me, to my house and to my clan, my claim is already verified by House and Clan Kryze.” At her announcement, many of the Mandalorians kneeling on the ground looked up towards her their surprise radiating clear in the force. Many of the kneeling Mandalorians look towards the two Clan heads.</p><p> </p><p>Gar Saxon recovered the fastest spotting the sabre in Ahsoka’s hands before lowering his head and proclaiming, “Clan Saxon, swears their Fealty to the Mand’alor and pledges the support of our warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>The Head of Clan Rook quickly following, “Clan Rook, swears Fealty to the Mand’alor, and pledges the support of our warriors.” </p><p> </p><p>As Ursa ran up to join the group she caught the last words of the statement, and quickly realising what was going on bent down on one knee, “Clan Wren, recognizes Mand’alor Tano as our rightful ruler and Pledges our support may her reign be prosperous.” </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka spotted the recently promoted Captain of the 332nd, ever since Vaughn’s untimely death, running towards her quickly asked, “Moss, just the person I was looking for,” As Moss looked as if he was just about to say something Ahsoka held up a hand to stop him, “Tell me in a second, first this is probably quite important, considering if I’m not forgetting the politics of this my house is going to need more than one clan, can you gather the Men in the plaza for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Moss looked so confused by the wording of Ahsoka's command that it almost appeared as if he forgot what he was going to say before quickly correcting himself, “Will do Commander, but first it's Rex he’s got injured and just regained consciousness but appears to be having a panic attack and all he’s saying over and over is your name.” At Moss’s Words, Ahsoka in a moment of panic quickly tapped into the one-sided minor force bond that She had with Rex and had to retreat just as quickly from all the conflicting emotions, and Pain that he was Projecting. She turned on her foot and broke into a sprint heading towards the medical centre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out, what happened to Rex get some insight into how careless he can be with his thoughts, and Ahsoka starts dealing with her position in Mandalorian society.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka ran into the medical centre grabbing the first Medic she could see and demanding to know where Commander Rex was. The Medic so startled by her appearance didn't manage to reply until Ahsoka had already tapped into her force bond with Rex and set off running to where she could feel him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Rex POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka and safety were the only things that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then I Lost the mantra and an itch started right at the back of my brain whispering words into my head over and over "Good soldiers follow orders" over and over I felt as if I was being driven in and in slowly towards insanity. I just wanted some form of peace and quiet in my own mental headspace, not the repetition that kept forcing its way to the front of my mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good soldiers follow orders"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No that would never be ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good soldiers follow orders"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No soldiers follow goo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Follow orders"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No good soldiers follow good orders, not just any orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka burst into Rex's room being in such close proximity to him and his currently panicked state within his mind was allowing her to sense his emotions and thoughts as if they were his own and the sheer terror he was struggling to not display in the fight of control for his mind was feeding into hers amplifying the effect he was having upon her. As she got her first glance at Rex he looked fine apart from his arm in a cast and a bacta patch on one side of his head, and appear to be mumbling something under his breath that she couldn’t quite hear, but other than that he appeared to be completely unresponsive not even noting her entrance or being able to real in his thoughts or emotions projecting in such a confusing manner that Ahsoka was struggling to pick up a straight thought trail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly behind Ahsoka, Moss and the medic broke into the room, “Do any of you know what he’s saying? I can’t get a good lock onto his thoughts, and they seem to be heading into a downward spiral, towards memory loss.” Ahsoka asked whilst gesturing at Rex, before moving closer towards him lying on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue but he started it about an hour after we brought him in here,” The medic replied, “He appears to be in a semi-conscious state because his brain activity is normal other than being a bit more active, and it appears that all his neural connections are okay, but he can’t move and there appears to be something abnormal affecting his brain.” He turns and gestures at the machine, “We’ve tried looking for it with a level 4 scan, but we can’t find anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ahsoka reaches forwards and places her hands on either side of Rex’s head and slowly starts to sink deeper into meditation to connect more openly across the force bond, Rex’s mind screams into her’s one sentence, “Ask about the Dreams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Dreams.” Ahsoka suddenly flies backwards with the energy that the thought projected hitting the wall before sliding down as the medic rushed over, Moss turned and checked on Rex and Jesse ran into the room taking it all in, with one quick sweep of his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head Ahsoka started to sit up, “Jesse, two things, first if we can’t wake up rex anytime soon I need to have a conversation with you, second, he mentioned the dreams and to ask you about them, care to explain?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse immediately stood stock still, “What exactly did he ask you, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked me to ask about the dreams, So what’s with dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Moss sputtered from on the floor, “Hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod </span>
  </em>
  <span>do we tell her? You know, those things are kinda private.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka tried to listen to the force on whether or not it was important enough for it to be ordered out of them, but the force was oddly silent almost as if it was holding its breath in anticipation. Jesse stood still for a minute longer before finally relaxing his shoulders and turned towards Ahsoka with a reluctant expression, “Sir, the dreams their kind of the things that are only talked about between </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span> because they are not exactly public, but if you think it will help Rex then I guess we can tell you,” Silence rained for a minute the tension so thick in the air that the force itself was building up in energy, “We all have them every one of us dreams about the phrase ‘Good soldiers, follow orders’, and .. and ‘Kill the …’ um ‘Kill the Jedi.’ We um, can’t stop it we’ve tried” Jesse had to look away from Ahsoka at the last second unable to bear witness to what look might have been on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the force finally reacted if slowly like a little dribble of sand, small enough that it would go unnoticed if not for the tense state that it was in. Dropped and as it hit the floor Ahsoka knew whatever was behind those dreams was important to solving everything, Darth Sidious, the Sith’s ultimate plan, and the reason behind the Clones creation. “Kriff, don’t tell anyone else of what happened in here and find some equipment to look for a chip in his head, Level 5 should find it, then start getting the rest of the Legion through surgery, I need to talk to the council. Forgetting all of this for two seconds Jesse is the Legion assembled in the square?” She turned away to look at Rex and projected one thought clearly into his head, “We are going to talk about this later, also your shields are tight, and I would gladly be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span> we just need to have a talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rex’s mind first burst with gratitude full of love and joy, before panic set in, as he realised what he had done. Calling you CO, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span> is definitely grounds for decommissioning, but then again Ahsoka did say that they needed to have a talk, one which Rex was now no longer looking forwards too. As he struggled to keep a constant thought pattern, around dreading a talk with Ahsoka involving matters that he had tried to keep private for so long because it would one have been embarrassing enough to be in love with your CO, Bly though somehow was a master at it, it was scary enough to warrant not thinking about when the person you were in love with was General Skywalkers Padawan, and if they didn't ship you off for decommissioning fast enough, you would end up with a Lightsabre through your heart and your head on the floor almost immediately, Seriously the General was protective of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away Mand’alor,” the Medic replied, scrambling to move Rex to a more sophisticated piece of machinery. Jesse startled and turned back to look at Ahsoka, as she was staring at Rex, with a curious expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Sir, you're the Mand’alor?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. What of it? And could you please answer my earlier question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, It's just a surprise is all and yes, they are assembled in the square.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, then you and Moss can Join me while Rex is under, I have an announcement to make.” With that Ahsoka turned on her Foot and marched out towards the square, Moss and Jesse fell into step behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Square No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Jesse and Moss took up their positions in front of the troops, Ahsoka marched up onto a platform raised above the square, "332nd Stand to attention. We are gathered here today to celebrate the successful liberation of Mandalore, for without you men this would not have been a success that means that in my title as Mand'alor and ruler of the Mandalorian Empire," at these words there was a restless murmuring of surprise, "I owe you a debt, one which I intend to pay in full, so Loyal members of the 332nd I grant each and everyone of you an offer of Mandalorian Citizenship and a place in Clan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode </span>
  </em>
  <span>House Tano, all I ask is that you swear your loyalty to me as your Mand'alor and House Head." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the announcement there was stunned silence amongst the ranks for a moment before Captain Moss bent down on one knee and set his helmet down in front of him, "I swear my loyalty to Mandalore, to my Clan, to my House and to my Mand'alor," and then it started in a wave one after the other sweeping down over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the last brothers came to kneel Ahsoka reached down to her belt unclipped one of her sabres and stretched it up to point towards the roof of Sundari before switching it on, "Then Rise warriors of Clan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode </span>
  </em>
  <span>and serve your Mand'alor, I appoint Captain Moss as Clan Leader, and somebody go and find Bo-Katan I have one last announcement before the celebrations." As the Legion stood up and redonned their helmets, Moss instructed two clones to go and find where Bo-Katan had gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Command Centre No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bo-Katan was ordering troops to sort out distributing supplies to civilians and clearing badly destructed areas. She looked to be in her own natural habitat adapting to the changing situation with ease. As the two troopers ran up to her she held out her hand to stall them whilst she finished discussing areas where the ground was still structurally sound and what would need to be done to keep the dome from collapsing. “Right, what do you two need? Is it going to be quick or will I need to appoint someone else, for a few minutes?” Bo questioned as she handed off another set off orders on a Datapad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Mand’alor request your presence for an announcement in the square,” the first trooper replied, whilst dodging out the way of night owls running through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bo turned back around just as quickly grabbed a Night owl from their position in the command centre and said, “Your in charge till I get back from the Mand’alor, got it?” The night owl nodded sharply. Bo quickly turned on her heel and marched straight back out towards the square the two troopers trailing behind to catch up. As she entered the square the troopers took their place back in the ranks and Bo walked towards the front before setting into parade rest next to Jesse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka turned her view down from surveying the city to looking back toward the Legion and Bo, “Following, on from my announcement, I have two things to say, one I as the new Mand’alor am not capable of holding this Empire together alone and so for that matter I make Lady Bo-Katan Kryze of House and Clan Kryze Duchess, She will preside over the world of Mandalore, and will help deal with all inter-Mandalorian disputes, I in my position of Mand’alor will reside over all diplomacy between the Republic, the CIS, and the neutral systems and will lead our armies on the field of war into glorious battle, for the honour of Mandalore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bo was already trudging towards the overlook that Ahsoka was standing on before she even finished, as she arrived next to Ahsoka, she leaned in and whispered, “We are going to have to have a talk about how to plan all of this because I was not looking for more responsibility.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure right after, I check up on Rex, talk with the council and outline the clans that I still need to request fealty from,” Ahsoka replied with a small grin tugging at the side of her mouth. Then switching back to her parade ground voice she addressed the Legion, “Legion, Dismissed.” She then turned and started walking back towards the Medical centre.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh god, we've got the council and Mace, and Yoda with his frankly adorable expression, oh and also what's happening with Rex. Also some important information about how I do force bonds, I do them like there are different levels of them starting with a Training Bond, that forms between master-padawan pairs and ending with Life bonds that is basically like soul mating yourself to someone. Anakin's bonds are all strong enough to be in the middle of the two somewhere around that he can sense a lot more about people but doesn't have the full effect of a Life bond.</p>
<p>Training Bonds, allow you to get a location on the person and sense a small amount of emotion, but can't really do more than that may be a panicked "Help" if in really bad situations.</p>
<p>Friendship Bond, if your good friends with someone you will hold a stronger bond with them if one of you is a force user you can occasionally pass messages along with it or check to see if their injured and can probably guess what they are thinking most of the time. (This is the bond displayed between Rex and Ahsoka here.)</p>
<p>Significant other Bond, Basically Anakin's bond to Padme, and in this universe Satine and Obi-Wan's Bond before Satine died, This allows for more fluent Telepathy Regardless of whether or not both people are Force users and can be used to almost accurately depict what someone is thinking at all times, can be used to circumnavigate most types of shielding as well for that person since it links closer to the core of their Mindscape.</p>
<p>A Life Bond, allows you to see someone's emotions and thoughts fully and ties your life force to theirs, we will see more of this later with Ahsoka/Rex but it basically is like the force marrying two people, if one of them dies the other will follow quickly, there can be no shields in between the two participants in a bond like this and you can only carry one of these bonds. It is very dangerous progress to form one of these bonds and is mostly done accidentally now because the way to create such a bond was lost somewhere in a Holocron in the Jedi Archives. This bond could also technically be reason enough to be expelled from the order since it is counted as an attachment. If one of the two parties of this bond is a non-force user then they will basically get overflow from the other participant and kind of pick up a sixth sense for the force stuff that is going on and be much better at understanding the crazy world of force users.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, this one is shorter than normal because it's taking me way too long to continue this without a new chapter, so next chapter will basically be more of the aftermath of this, and we have now fully canon-diverged it turns out I'm fixing things by accident.</p><p>The force sure does enjoy screaming.</p><p>Edit: I have altered the end of this chapter, might come back and redo the middle at some point</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No POV</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to the medical centre, Ahsoka was debating whether or not to check up on Fives's file considering the only knowledge she had of what had happened to Fives she only had what Rex had told her once a comm call when he was drunk. Deciding it would be good to see what she could garner if it could help save Rex's life who she was almost positive now desired her because despite her bond with him the only general feeling surrounding her she had been able to garner from him was a small bit of brotherly affection that was definitely not brotherly if what she had felt earlier was to be believed. Ahsoka stopped at a computer terminal to download all the files relating to Fives onto her datapad. Whilst waiting for the download to complete she flicked through her notices that had just become a lot more complicated with her new position, when one caught her notice, about a meeting with the council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, how did I forget I still had to report in. Going to have to actually behave formally as well Just turned 17 and now control the Third greatest power in the Galaxy. Oh and I have to deal with the council again seriously I can probably deal with Master Plo or Master Yoda or Obi-Wan but anyone else and I'm gonna end up smashing something and it's not like I can ask Bo for help she's probably worse than me it took us forever to come up with a compelling argument to use to get here. Oh osik, I have to attend meetings with the Chancellor and Grievous or at least whoever takes over the CIS senate as well, I mean I have nothing wrong with the Chancellor it just always seems as if he is putting on an act wouldn't tell Anakin that though he's oddly defensive of the man. I mean I guess it's because he is kind of his closest friend, he and Obi-Wan are brothers. I'm the little sister here, Padme is either his wife or his lover. Take your pick. My bets on her being his wife, we aren't the Dooku Line for nothing. Wait it's not even Dooku now it's the Kenobi line Dooku's dead. And I guess the Chancellor is the only other person he gets along decently with, I guess he and Master Plo are a bit closer than just friends but that's because of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ping brought Ahsoka out of her musings and notified her that the download had finished. She quickly picked up her datapad and continued on her march towards Rex’s room. As she entered through the front door, she asked the medic on duty “Hey can you have Commander Rex’s patient information brought to his room for me.” Confident that the medic was adding that to his list of jobs she walked towards Rex’s room before entering quietly and sitting down in the chair next to him content to just reach out into the force and ease his swirling thoughts for him whilst she flipped through Fives’s file and service record as well as the list of complaints filed against his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping through all of his service logs towards the end of his file there was a single holorecording, tapping on it opened out to a picture of a kaminoan scientist, “A grievance report was filed by CT-7567.” As the hologram ended Ahsoka instantly went searching for the report, something in the force tugging at it repeatedly.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing up the report she found that it was encrypted, trying to think about what Rex would use she tried Anakin’s passcode knowing that basically, no one tried looking into his files and so no one would have tried the passcode. A hologram of Rex appeared and immediately started talking, “I already know this report is going to fall on deaf ears, but I owe it too fives to record what I saw, I’m not sure i believe it myself, but there’s a possibility the inhibitor chips the kaminoans put inside of us have a purpose that we don’t yet fully understand.” Just as the recording finished the medic entered the room and handed off a datapad with Rex’s recent scan results, detecting no foreign objects in the brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if the scan isn’t detecting the chip, then what's doing this to your brain Cyare? What's damaging you so badly? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ahsoka reached over and placed her hands back on either side of Rex’s head and instead of trying to access his mind tried to sense any irregularities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is it Rex, where is the chip, because if it's here then I can help you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then she felt it a blank spot in the front middle of his brain completely empty of all neural activity apart from a steady our going pulse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god the only thing I can think of is to try and put Rex into a healing trance through our bond so that I don't kill him when I remove his chip. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Ahsoka settled into a meditation position on the bed and sunk into the force before reaching out for Rex's force signature and finding the part of it that kept him alive, dodging the warzone of his mind. Reaching for it slowly she started to drag it back towards her meditative state, the progress was slow but she didn't mind as long as Rex was still okay at the end, and then all of a sudden a snap occured and she couldn't find Rex's life force anywhere near his force signature instead finding one that seemed oddly familiar in two different ways. It almost felt as if it was half made up of herself, and seconds before Rex's mind collided with her own it clicked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I heard about this types of bonds but I thought they were only legends, I never thought that I would end up with one and with Rex no less, shit our conversation later is going to be so much worse now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then Rex's mind hit and the warzone that she had been carefully avoiding she was pulled into, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is a kriffing death trap of a battle no wonder Rex hasn't woken up if he doesn't even have control of his body, but wait if the chip is doing this then that means that they probably do more than what the Kaminoans confirmed but that means that the Kaminoans built the clones to perform an alternate purpose and with the dreams about killing the Jedi, oh god they're being trained as our executioners, but if the Kaminoans know about it then</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and Ahsoak's thoughts stopped as the warfare in Rex's mind calmed down enough that it seemed some unconscious part of him had realized what conclusion had been made. Ahsoka dove quicker and deeper into the force following where the grains of sand were falling from and she tugged at the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then like a piece of tape a layer of the force peeled away and the energy from all the shatterpoints that it had been holding sprang forward, for a blissful moment the force was absolutely silent and then the force screamed, In the High Council chamber the members of the Council all dropped falling limp, throughout battlefields across the rim, Jedi and force sensitives alike collapsed under the immense pressure the force pushed down on them. In the Senate Chamber, Chancellor Palpatine collapsed falling from his podium 10 metres to the senate floor below. On Mandalore, Ahsoka fell instantly almost with the force of a train colliding into the still unconscious form of Rex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Anakin Skywalker stood as the only force sensitive in the galaxy unaffected, His bonds closed down to keep out the insistent pressure of the force. And the mental shields blocking his memories of Mortis, fell revealing what the path he had been set down would cause, and as he witnessed all the destruction he would cause a switch flicked and his zealous blue eyes turned stormy grey as lightning cast across them, he at that moment didn't flow with the force or try to adjust it he instead reached from within and pulled out the power that the force had hidden from him until he was ready and commanded the force into birthing a new crystal for all the extra energy the Veil had been consuming. The power used in channelling that much force energy finally took its toll, after making sure that the force had obeyed his command, collapsed in exhaustion, barely noticing the shouts as his body thudded to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the temple at Jedha, the Kyber crystals had worked their way up from a regular song to higher and higher pitches, singing in harmony for their new brethren being birthed, before all-out howling as in the caves below a small crystal dropped into existence from the force sucking some of the surrounding crystals into it to fully form its shape, revealing a crystal as black as night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Guardians of the Whillis that were not, force-sensitive had not had the pleasure of falling unconscious, in the amount of time whilst the Kyber had reached higher and higher pitches, and many of the remaining conscious guardians had found themselves temporarily deaf, and though not many of the Guardians were force-sensitive the non-sensitive still standing, through the screeching, panicked at the collapse of their more attuned brethren and the temporary deafness that had affected many of their blind members, more severely.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sidious is probably gonna be pissed, wonder how many people he is gonna kill when he wakes up, And oh no the chosen one is not changing to the Darkside because he had to deal with the fog being lifted and try to prevent it from killing everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4 finally, we get some starting reactions and we get what happens when the clones get excited. Darth Sidious is plotting, and overprotective clones as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sidious was fuming in his mental headspace, this was the first time in years he had visited, he hadn't come back ever since he set up his mental defences all the years ago to hide his force sensitivity from the Jedi, what made it worse was that he didn't even visit if his own choice unconscious or asleep was not a state he found himself in or really expected to be in, preferring for long sessions of focused meditation to gather his rest instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thinking that it was a kriffing shame that one could not throw lightning around in their own headspace, and so he had taken to chucking chairs at the solid walls of his boundaries to ease his frustration. This would be all well and good and not matter too much if he wasn't quite sure that the veil he and his master had taken so long to put into place had been discovered considering the amount of banging he could hear against his mental shields, and the amount of currently conscious force sensitives which just ticked down to none, </span>
  <em>
    <span>There goes Skywalker again always doing the stupid things, seriously if I ever manage to convert him after this I’m going to have to beat it out of him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A lesser man might call Palpatine terrified but Palpatine had about a million backup plans and was all but prepared to just kill everyone in the galaxy just for the sake of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpatine was most definitely an Asshole. But he was a smart asshole and so was plotting, he needed to move quickly when he woke up or else he wouldn’t survive, if the veil was gone he was revealed and if the council came for him he would not make it out alive, he was powerful but not powerful enough to take on Master Yoda and Master Windu at the same time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and all of my little adjustments and what no apprentice to show for it, that is an oversite that needs fixing quickly.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The very limited number of Non-Force Sensitive healers and personnel working inside the Jedi temple were panicking, quickly running around and moving occupants to beds, trying to keep track of the missing. In their haste to do figure out what had happened and to prepare for the worst, they had completely forgotten to check in with the high council and so when after 30 minutes someone decided that they needed to report it higher up they opened the door to the high council chambers and saw each of the councillors in various states of injury whether from collapsing or in the case of Master Windu Bleeding out of his mouth and nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Commander Bly was worried, one second the meeting had been going fine the next General Windu started screaming out of nowhere clutched his head and fell over thudding to the ground, this was followed by Aayla clutching her head as her Lekku started squirming everywhere and then she fell and Bly barely managed to catch her before she hit the table. Looking back up he barely managed to catch sight of General Yoda Staggering forward and dropping his cane. </span>
  <span>Bly changed his hold on the General picking her up Bridal style before turning around and hurrying out of the communications room towards the medbay ignoring the looks his troops were giving him, and the surprise on the communication officers faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bursting into the Medbay much to the surprise of the medics, Bly laid the General down on the bed, the usual hum of activity that she represented in the back of his mind spiked with pain before falling silent and if it had only been silent Bly wouldn’t have worried but it wasn’t just silence Aayla had pulled up her strongest shields to try and protect Bly’s mind from whatever was happening. It really did nothing apart from making Bly more and more worried especially when Her vitals started spiking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, it thankfully all stopped Aayla’s vitals returning to a normal line. But Bly wasn’t done there, because this definitely isn't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy Jedi Bantha Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was bad, it was serious and thank god for decent slicers and Rex because it helped to have a GAR Internal net where the commanders could panic without having to go through their generals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Opened - Priority Alerts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Participants - Cody [CC-2224], Fox [CC-1010], Wolffe [CC-3636], Bly [CC-5052], Rex [CT-7567] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Can anyone help me? My general just collapsed along with Generals Windu and Yoda. I'm Scared</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - General Kenobi as well hit the floor whilst going over the invasion plan, the Medics have him tied down in the medical bay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - Buir was about to get into his fighter when he almost broke his mask, Fox anything weird happening on coruscant?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fox - Kriffin hells is it weird, the Chancellor fell unconscious in the senate and the Jedi Temple is calling for us to aid them in securing their Jedi apparently there was a mass force block out or something, the amount of people randomly unconscious is spiking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - Fuck its bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Can say that again Vod, Rex you know anything?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - Hey Rex you there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - Err does someone have a comm line to someone in Rex’s Legion, he kinda needs to know about this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - Ah Kriff yeah give me a second.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Added Participant Moss [CT-1292]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moss - Commanders what can I do for you and I have some good news as well if you want it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - You can start off by telling us where Rex is and then maybe you should check up on your Jetii, what's the news?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this exact moment, Bly decided to smash his head into the wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great the whole karking world had gone to shebs and the Clone gossip wheel kept on rolling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sometimes he questions why clones had to be so efficient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moss - Rex got a head injury in the siege, Last I saw the Mand’alor was going to check on him, (Might want to get your last bets down quick on when Ahsoka’s gonna figure it out because it's not gonna be long if she hasn’t already.) But other than that Maul got captured, The Commander became The Mand’alor and Started a New House and Clan, Oh and she gave the entire 332nd legion Mandalorian Citizenship and a Clan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, a flurry of emotions passed through the Commanders from sympathy for Rex, to confusion about why the Mand’alor was going to see him, to smiles about the bets, to Absolute disbelief about Citizenship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - What the Kriff?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fox - She did what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - I always knew Buir liked her for a reason</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - So um are we panicking still or are we all in disbelief about the fact that we might be treated as more than a product if the Mand’alor has anything to say about it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Several People are Typing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>No POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it started small just whispers from Mandalore whilst everyone else was panicking over their Generals and Commanders dropping like flies, or too busy engaged to notice, the word spread that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode </span>
  </em>
  <span>were free and legal on Mandalore that safety could be found on the planet, and then it hit the guard and if the signal could reach you the Legion sent one, wherever clones where Communicators ticked on as and he appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode’Alor </span>
  </em>
  <span>Captain Moss of the 332nd Legion, I make this call not based off a false hope, but off of a promise Mand’alor Tano has guaranteed Mandalorian Citizenship to all Clones of the GAR including anyone MIA or KIA, we request that you Join us under House Tano, Clan Vode Or Under House Tano at a minimum and we await your response. For those that have passed, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To present your request for Citizenship please contact your CO with a list of names and designations and have them filed to the embassy of Mandalore or to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mand’Yaim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oya Ner Vod, Vode’alor Out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the GAR held its breath Troops Under Natborn commanders held their breaths to see what their reactions would be, whilst in senate hallways, Coruscant Guards stood straighter flexing their fingers carefully watching the reactions of senators. And then all hell broke loose under the Natborns. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode </span>
  </em>
  <span>who weren’t fighting started chucking helmets up in the air followed by chants of “Oya” and the singing of “Vode An.” In the Senate, the Kaminoan senator turned towards the nearest clone and for the first time in her life, the clone stared back, definitely ripping off his helmet, Next to him his Vod bristled hand falling to his pistol attached on his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme Amidala turned just as quickly to the Clone standing next to her and said: “Trooper you don’t happen to know if I could get a recording of that or get it recorded?” The clone just reached up to his vambrace inserted in a data chip and started flicking through the GAR’s internal Net quickly looking for any trace of the Video. After finding the file and downloading it, the Clone handed it back to the Senator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Senator, for everything you tried to do for us, sometimes it might just need a little bit of outside help. Now if you can excuse me I have a list to write.” The Clone replied before turning on his foot and marching quickly towards one of the elevators. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we got Ahsoka / Rex bonding in a headspace, a bit of insight into what various people are experiencing and then slowly starting to wake up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka and Rex Hold a conversation, Fox Has Problems upon Problems, and Bly is Worried and Confused.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked around confused as to why she was currently sitting in the Barracks on Coruscant. To add to her confusion she rolled over and immediately hit her beskar’gam against plastoid armour. Lifting her head she looked over at Rex, who was just sitting up shaking his head. “Hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyare,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ahsoka mumbles before her brain catches up with her mouth, "Wait what? Where are we?, Oh god I didn't, did I." And then Ahsoka catches the backlash that she had only just understood how content and happy she feels to call Rex her cyare, and she swears what little of the force she can hear sings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soka' do you mind telling me what's going on?" Rex asked whilst pulling himself up against the bunk and half pulling Ahsoka into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, I might have accidentally tied our life forces together, so I'm assuming this is our mental space, it's the place we apparently feel safest in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll just add this to the list of weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>jetii osik</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Rex joked, whilst trying to ignore the conversation that he knew they had to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka hummed non-committedly, she was about to reply when a banging on the walls interrupted her, causing her to grab Rex's arms harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this is our mental scape then that's the wave of energy I released by accident. Oh god, I hope the force can fix that or else we’re stuck in here until it dissipates. Oh I should probably tell Rex about the chip in his head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I think that’s what caused us to be here, my body shut down to protect me and force me into here, also I figured out why you didn't have control of your mind it’s because you all have chips in your head, that comes preprogrammed with orders one of which is to kill the Jedi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have what!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all chipped, like slaves because the Chancellor just wanted a quick way to get rid of the Jedi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shabuir</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karking hell, as soon as we wake up you are getting it out of my head and as many of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>head as you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, as soon as I’m awake, hell I have to talk to the council again, I think if it was just Plo and Obi-Wan it would be fine but I bet Windu will be there,” Ahsoka complained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Windu isn’t ignorant of the reality, unlike most of them but damn it he doesn't do anything about it just sits there in his high chair and pretends everything is fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there and I could just get Wolffe to get General Koon to tell them about the Chips?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m in the position of responsibility now it has to be me, but yeah you're coming with me because you got me into this mess, now onto more important matters,” Ahsoka murmured before kissing Rex on the cheek, “How long have you been hiding these emotions behind the durasteel walls in your mind because it better not have been too long?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… About a year, since um Zygerria and Kiros, mainly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Shab I must be blind, because I could have sworn you only thought of me as a little sister for like all this time and was praying you didn’t notice how obsessed I was with you, hell I would actively watch you or just hang around you some days because you made me feel safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we are both awful at feelings and emotions because I’ve been trying to deny it most of my life and avoiding looking at you like that, and though I was being obvious, Cody knows but other than him telling the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shebs</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think they're the only people who know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank, God I don’t know if I could deal with more muttering than that considering I basically just opened Citizenship to all 3 Million of Your Brothers, plus any family they want to bring, and the GAR Rumour mill is still the quickest source of information that exists.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Fox was having a bad day, now this wouldn’t be unusual because seriously the amount of Paperwork he had to forge for the Chancellor had been going up recently and he was getting less and less sleep, and then the Chancellor had to fall unconscious in the middle of a Senate session, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which really why was there so much paperwork just for that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then there had been the emergency at the Jedi Temple as well, and that was almost definitely going to be a lot of Paperwork. He was praying to the Manda that the day wasn’t going to get any worse, and then a knock sounded at the door, as it swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even looking up Fox, spoke, “Trooper you better have a really good reason for interrupting me because I am currently very busy, trying to organize whatever the hell went on at the Jedi Temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swore he could hear an audible gulp as the trooper replied, “Sir, you do need to see this,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and kark if he did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he looked up at the trooper holding an unconscious Asajj Ventress in his arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This day just gets better and better doesn't it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly, was definitely kriffed he didn’t exactly know how he had gotten to where he was and by the looks on the Medic’s faces they didn’t know either, but he was currently trapped lying next to Aayla on the medical bed, with his hands and arms being restrained by her lekku, pulling him against her, just as he started to try and pull away without hurting her the bond in the back of Bly’s Mind spiked and pulled him through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly awoke, in what appeared to be Aayla’s quarters in the Jedi Temple or he was assuming so based on the city outside of the window, looking up and around Bly spotted Aayla humming to herself in what must have been the Living area if the Kitchen and Table was any indication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err Aayla, where are we?” Bly Questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aayla stopped moving, turned around, opened and closed her mouth before settling her face. “Bly, I must have accidentally pulled you in here. I'm so sorry, I just needed, someone to help” she apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help with what General?” Bly questioned defaulting to Military mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help, with the Sith lord in the goddamn senate,” She snarled, “Palpatine was playing us all along and someone found the veil that was shielding him and destroyed it, unfortunately, it appears to have been a massive veil as it has had whiplash effects throughout the Force, trapping me and probably most other force sensitives in our mental headspaces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly was just going to label that under Serious Crazy Kriffing Jetii Bantha shit and then he was going to start planning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN UPDATE MY GOD, ITS A MIRACLE Anyway, we are getting Forbidden Bonds a week Friday Hopefully and then I'm Editing Hidden Siths and Creating a Schedule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG</p><p>god I was meant to be rewriting Hidden Siths I wrote this and then rewrote it in like 2 days</p><p>People Wake up, Clones Complain and Master Mace Windu is damned about his headaches. </p><p>(I think Yoda is gonna be a little troll master next time)</p><p>I Got the next chapter written and am moving onto writing Chapter 8 but thought I should come back and rewrite the end of this chapter since I wasn't happy with it so update. Chapter 7 Going up 25th leading up to it maybe check some of the other chapters I might Update some other bits with stuff that I forgot or fix plot holes that I left out. also, JASTER MEREEL IS CANON, HAHAHA THE FETTS ARE MANDALORIAN AGAIN</p><p>TAKE THAT MACE WINDU HAH HAH I've Been wanting to write this for ages, god finally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>No POV</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The healers were still running around the temple trying to stabilize some of the more critical cases of force exhaustion and make sure that the infants in the creche were not harming themselves from the lack of oversight suddenly developed by the unconscious creche masters. The problem from having their workload suddenly exponentially increased was that none of them noticed the small contingent of guardsmen walking towards the front entrance of the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Snapper was definitely not having a good day, Fox had been stressed in the first place and that had just stressed most of the guard out more and then he had come straight down to Snapper’s unit and dumped a knocked out Asajj Ventress on the floor told them to take her to the Jedi temple turned around and marched back of their barracks, and so now here he was walking towards the front entrance of the Jedi temple.</p><p> </p><p>Snapper chose to not see the lack of Jedi running about and instead marched his patrol straight on through the temple to the Halls of Healing, ignoring the rush of people moving around his patrol he motioned for two of the troopers to set Asajj Ventress down on one of the beds before turning around and marching straight back out again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mace Windu POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes to medical equipment was never a good thing in Mace’s opinion, it usually meant someone had done something that was going to make him have a recurring headache over and over, and wouldn’t be getting a rest for at least a week, normally he would have associated these sessions with anyone of the Jinn Lineage but if they had somehow managed to cause something that had affected him this much, he would be damned. </p><p> </p><p>Struggling to remove his medical equipment he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbed his head, summoned his lightsaber, and set out into the hall, looking left and right it appeared that it was empty, turning he walked towards the High Council Chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing open the doors to the Chamber he noticed that the full council hadn’t been assembled and the ones that did not look happy. Master Yoda alone was sitting with an almost sad expression on his face. “What did I miss, with the shatterpoints this time?” he questioned as he moved to sit in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, missed you did, blind were we all, see not the veil did we, awaiting a call from Mandalore we are, believe it originated from there we do.” Master Yoda replied whilst his stick hit the ground absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Veil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yes Sith Veil clouding our vision it was.”</p><p> </p><p> Mace stretched out with the force and was amazed at the clearness of it as he reached out for the shatterpoints that had been evading him for a while, and almost immediately encountered the one for the upcoming meeting shook his head and focused back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ahsoka POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>///Inside HeadSpace///<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Humming in thought on Rex’s Chest she, leaned up and kissed his jaw before quietly stating, “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Rex’s Sharp inhale she smiled softly to herself and something in her base primal level changed at hearing him murmur back, “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”</p><p><br/>
///Outside Headspace///</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up from being forced into someone else’s mental space was a not too pleasant experience apparently. Checking her comm she stared at the time for a good 10 seconds before turning and leaping off of Rex accidentally hitting him in the process if the grunt from behind her as she ran down the corridor was any indication, she would have to apologize to him later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speeding to a stop next to the CMO who was sitting in the lobby she practically shouted at the poor Mandalorian, “I need you to make a Level 5 atomic scan on all the troopers and Remove the Tumors you find!” and then too of running again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the “Oya, Mand’Alor,” over her shoulder, she sped up for the communications room that was parked on the edge of the dome. Enhancing her speed with the force she sprinted towards the building the doors barely sliding open in time to let her through into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing a voice she had hoped to avoid for a least a little while, “Lady Bo-Katan I understand that the situation on Mandalore is still being cleared up, but that does not excuse the fact that Ahsoka Tano should have been taking this call and not you, now this is your final chance to give me a good reason as to why Ahsoka Tano cannot take this holo call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bursting around the corner Ahsoka would have bet credits that the look on her face would have most Mandalorians hesitating and maybe even put the fear of god into some of the Ancient Sith lords, based on the way that most of the Members in attendance physically flinched as she appeared. “Master Windu, while I can understand your desire to talk to me, that does not, however, excuse your lack of pleasantries when talking to Duchess Kyrze, about my availability.” And it was through only a sheer force of her own will that she was not already pointing at the hologram with her sabres as happy as they seemed to be with that option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I believe I would have been here earlier if I hadn’t been dealing with the Council’s problems, starting with the fact that I believe this Council has known that the Clones were slaves in all but name, bringing me on to my second point making me believe that the Inhibitor Chips in their brains might have multiple unseen purposes that this Council does not know about. This has only been compounded by the fact that this Council’s sight has been blinded for the longest time before I, Not you, Just tore down the Sith Veil that has been lingering over the Force. This leads me to ask for all relevant information, Medical or otherwise about the Chips and any other secrets this council might be hiding” She stated sternly watching as Mace Kriffing Windu drew back startled at her outburst before she waited as he slowly gathered back his composure and glared back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Citizen,” and was she imagining it or was their extra strain placed on that word, “I am afraid that the matter of the Inhibitor chips and medical concerns related to them is no concern of yours, and neither is it within your place to demand that I reveal classified information to do with the War effort and may I also state that you do not determine the pleasantries I use with a foreign leader of which you have no place in.” Mace Windu seemed annoyed if anything that the hostile glare lining her eyes had not softened at all in relation to him, and she wasn’t imagining the fact that he neatly skipped over her mentions of slavery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh that burst from her at the end of his statement didn't seem to be helping her case but she just couldn’t help it, “Ah well Master Windu I am afraid to inform you, that you are not speaking to a Citizen, anymore for, in fact, the proceedings of this Nation do involve me as a rightful sovereign ruler I Mand’Alor The Fulcrum,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Shit she could fangirl about how cool that sounded later, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“demand the information that this Council is hiding under classification, as well as any relevant medical information on these Inhibitor chips as it is vital to understanding the medical aspect and backstory of my people and my Riduur, who is currently sitting in a medical ward, awaiting this information,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and god if her heart didn’t melt inside at that title a bit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “, and I don’t think I will be taking orders from this council on the matter of the prisoner I have in my custody because of the way it has shown to treat sentients handled into its care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned silence met her proclamation before, Mace Windu with the nine levels of fury Skyguy insisted he possessed turned around and practically shouted at her, “I’m Sorry Mand’Alor the what???!!!!???” and seriously if that was the only thing he picked up from her statement she was damned if next time she saw him he didn’t get a punch to the gut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas, or Have a very good day if you don't celebrate Christmas.</p><p>I've updated the First chapter and changed a couple of things, but if you don't want to reread that the key point is Ahsoka now has, The Darksaber, Her two Sabers and Mauls double-bladed Saber.</p><p>Thanks to Hufflepuff_Jedi_1978, for help with ideas. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy the update should be another one going up the latest 25th of January, but it might go up earlier if I write Chapter 9 Fully before then.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoda POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cackling like a mad demon on the inside, Yoda was almost sure he couldn’t actually be any more proud of his lineage than he currently was. And the look on Master Windu’s face actually made up for the fact that Lady, No Duchess Kyrze had definitely looked like she had been stalling, but it certainly wouldn’t help that he was losing his tightly held control on his emotions now, of all times and appeared to shout at the leader of Mand’yaim, something that had only gone horribly every other time a Jedi had done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering all the severity he could he lifted his walking stick and watched the glint appear into the Mand’Alor’s eyes even though the holo as she realised exactly what he was about to do, he swung the stick forward at Mace’s Shins, the resounding crack only setting of more internal laughter. “Keep your control Master Windu remember you must, no way to speak to the Mand'alor that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoda would never admit it but he filed away the memory of that moment as one of his favourites again, seeing the glee in Young Ahsoka’s Eyes, and the face Mace had made at him didn’t help with his internal laughter. “</span>
  <span>Su Cuy'gar, Mand’Alor.” It might have been a while since he had contact with a Mandalorian but he was almost sure that was the proper protocol somewhere, and Judging by the surprised look on Duchess Kyrze’s face she hadn't realised he spoke Mando’a. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka, couldn’t help but think that maybe she had misjudged Master Yoda too harshly after the trial because there was no doubt in her mind now that she had just watched him smack Master Windu’s shins in for not just being disrespectful, but also to make improve her mood if the secretive smile on his face was any indication. She was also ridiculously glad that she had exchanged language lessons with Rex when they had downtime on the ship because it stopped her from being completely caught out like Bo was when Master Yoda stepped forward and offered a Mandalorian greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled just a little to let her fanged teeth appear through and noticed that even if most of the council didn’t understand what she had just done, Shaak Ti at least had understood something of the importance, before she replied “Su Cuy’gar, Jetti’Alor, High Council,” and they only got a small incline of respect because she was half aware somewhere that she was playing politics now, and maybe some of the things Padme had said stuck somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase my question since we are known on more equal terms, I would quite like to know what the inhibitor chips in my men and Riduur do,” and she could see them blanch at that even if it was only a small bit, “before I come down on this Council for their blatant support of Slavery and the Danger you are putting Ade In.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence after the end of her statement, could be called competitive before she noticed the look that Master Mundi was slowly formulating on his face and her hand automatically went to her Sabre as she twirled and ignited it, “So, what will it be?” Ignoring the surprised gasps at the Darksaber ignited right by her face, the Dark blade left no doubt to her claim.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Fox was about done for the day with almost nothing left, to do for the day he had finally gotten the paperwork about the Chancellor tidied up and away and was now just hoping that nothing else came up as he was about to go back to the barracks for the night. Donning his bucket he stood up from behind his desk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And seriously why did he have such a big Desk he hardly used it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and slid open the door before stepping out carefully into the hall checking left and right for anyone running before exiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing a sigh of relief as he turned the corner, he froze as behind him he heard Shouting, “Commander, Commander.” Growling under his breath he turned around and almost snarled at the Nat-Born officer running to get him no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked in the politest tone he could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Chancellor requested to see you Sir as soon as he woke up,” The Officer reported as he skidded to a halt before saluting in what Fox might have considered a proper gesture if he had been fully awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Journey to the Chancellor was quite different than he remembered it being but he assumed they must have moved him since his incident in the middle of the Senate Chamber just in case it was an assassination attempt. Strolling into the room he stood at parade rest, In front of what could only be the Chancellor behind the desk, announcing his presence with a clearing of his throat, the Chancellor glanced up at him before speaking. “Ah Commander Fox, Thank you for coming, Execute Order 1.” And Commander Fox knew No more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CC-1010 reporting Lord Sidious.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having not a clue where his Riduur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And didn’t that just send a little thrill through him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> had run off to he decided that he wasn’t going to try a Mandalorian Medic’s patience and said that he would be back as soon as he had got his men organised for the process that Ahsoka had no doubt ordered, with the speed that she had run off at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his thoughts clear he turned towards where he could still see most of the troopers, sitting around in the square. Making his way through the crowd he could barely spot Captain Moss issuing orders and obviously in quite a lengthy discussion with a Female Mandalorian by the looks of things. Coming to a halt just next to the Captain he waited for him to clearly finish whatever he was saying before nudging him in the shoulder pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mand’Alor wants the Vode to go through some Scans thinks, the Dar’Jetti and Long Necks might have us all chipped like Slaves.” Nodding at the expression on Moss’s face he clapped him on the shoulder once more before turning around back towards the Hospital intent on not getting shouted at by a Rabid Medic, or worse knocked out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bly was content to admit there were worse ways for him to plan than with his head lying on Aayla’s chest whilst they formulated various ways of Stabbing a Shabuir to Death. The plan so far amounted to finding out who had torn away from the Sith veil and then contacting the Jedi Council to find out any important information before, figuring out where to flee, whilst they waited for someone more qualified to come up with a better plan for dealing with a Sith Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was probably so surprised when he realised that he could actually feel Lekku stroking him as well as a murmur of voices in the background that were no doubt Medics, or at least they better be or someone was losing their head. Groaning when he realised they were not in fact actually Medics if the feeling pushing down the bond from Aayla was any indication he silent flicked on his HUD’s Chat function.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Opened - Priority Alerts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Participants - Cody [CC-2224], Fox [CC-1010], Wolffe [CC-3636], Bly [CC-5052], Rex [CT-7567], Moss [CT-1292]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Anyone knows what's actually going on with the Jedi, because apparently Palpatine was a Sith, and they just found out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moss - Rex Just told me that we have Slave Chips apparently and we need to get them removed, I'll see if I can find what you need to do to get rid of them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - Going to have to look back at this afterwards, my stubborn Kark of A General keeps trying to push himself up when the Healers are almost sure he won’t make it past the end of his bed. But the minute they clear him we’re deploying to Utapau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Wolffe, Fox How are you doing then? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - Buir’s fine, almost suffered oxygen Poisoning but luckily we managed to get him under quick enough that he didn’t suffer too badly, not entirely sure what caused the Oxygen in the first place, Once he’s awake I'll inform him about the Information.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moss - Ah asked a medic apparently its a level 5 atomic scan to detect them and then it should be a quick one-minute surgery to remove them, suggest you get a medic done first then rush as many people through as possible, Apparently someone Has a Bad feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Thanks, Moss, Fox? You got anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - Yeah Fox?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was cause for Concern, Fox not replying had almost never happened before, even if he was sleeping he always had at least had an auto-reply. But silence meant something bad, the only other time it had happened was when Fives had died and Rex hadn’t spoken to Fox for 3 months. Intent on finding out at some point he rolled over, standing up and ignoring the sniggers of his troops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone tells the bridge, to set a course for Mandalore, and not set up the Base on Felucia, and get the Medics in here, I need level 5 Atomic scans on all of the troops to remove any anomalies you find and report back to me on what you believe they are.” He ordered whilst taking a quick concealed glance at Aayla’s monitor only to notice that it was still registering her as stable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acknowledging the response that his men gave he leant against the wall looking down at Aayla and watching as she seemed to slip back to sleep as soon as he had moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme was worried, the Chancellor had just dropped unconscious in the senate and even though she disagreed with her Mentors grabbing of power, she was still concerned about his actions. To make matters worse, apparently Something similar had happened to the Jedi, and even though she had used Anakin's password into the Jedi temple systems she could find no record of him being marked into the medical ward despite the fact she knew he was on Coruscant. It was concerning, and she was praying desperately that it was just because they hadn’t had time to mark all of the Jedi who had been affected by whatever was occurring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was partly why she was sitting here, hoping for a comm from Mandalore or at least one of the clones in the detachment that had left from Anakin’s battalion to join Ahsoka on Mandalore to inform her that her daughter was still safe, it brought back the memories of the stress following Ahsoka’s trial when she was cleared of Charges and immediately disappeared into the underbelly of Coruscant apparently to stressed out, to think properly about what the effect would be on the people that cared about her. Padme swore the second she saw her again, she was going to sit her down and have a long discussion about her place in the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, she thought she might as well get back to writing the proposal that she was going to give to Bail and a couple of other members of the Delegation, in reference to what they might have to do if the Chancellor kept going for more emergency powers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pieces are set, the game is almost afoot.</p>
<p>One more Chapter of setup to come and then, the Fall of the Republic Begins.</p>
<p>Thanks, again to Hufflepuff_Jedi_1978 for ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find this really weird that in Canon there are only 3.2 Million clones for an intergalactic war, as the US Army currently is like over 14 Million, so we are upping that to 3.2 Billion to make shit easier, but Um yeah I might have just like totally ripped up most power scales in the Galaxy, I swear to god if I need to write a Codex I’m gonna be so mad, I have enough Writers block as it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NO POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Opened - General Network</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Participants - Number: 3.2 Billion</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sparker - Is anyone aware why the Guard are dropping off the Chat net?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucket - Nope, wasn’t aware it was even happening?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slicer - Yeah, don’t know what it is maybe a localised Coruscant problem it appears to be happening to most units stationed there? Though if it is they might want to get it back up soon, Last I heard from the 332nd was that apparently the Mand’Alor was dragged off into a meeting with the Council.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Green - Apparently it descended in a shouting match, that might actually be important regarding our Citizenship.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Memory - Oh god, vod you didn’t just bring that up again did you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cable - I SWEAR ON THE KA’RA THEY TOUCH OUR GOD-GIVEN CITIZENSHIP THEY CAN EAT OSIK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cring - They touch the citizenship and with the way this lot is going they might have more problems than just the separatists vod.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sparker - So since we wandered away from my question, let's just forget about that. Call the senate Dikut’s and Praise the Mand’Alor, Oya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Closed - General Network</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aayla POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed it had been nice to have someone to talk to even if only for a while and she could never have said no to Bly. She supposed that might have made her a bad Jedi but she knew that at least two members of the Council had the same if not worse problems. That didn’t mean of course that she wouldn’t make sure that Bly reprimanded the troopers who had no doubt been taking Holo’s of him trapped on her chest, with her lekku restraining him, and if the Holo’s just happened to go missing whilst Bly was reprimanding them well that was such a shame, but she definitely would have gained some new holos for the Photo Album.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was half aware one part of her mind was worried being represented by the fact that half of her dining room was currently floating in her mind space, but she couldn’t for the life of her be bothered to find out why, something about Bonds. Shaking her head one more time she turned to lie herself down on her Sofa, intent on getting something representing rest, before she was dragged forward to consciousness again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mace POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The disrespect Former Padawan Tano, No the Mand’alor had been showing them, had caused him to lash out and in return, he now had to deal with the fact that someone who might have malicious intentions towards the Jedi Order had just become the ruler of Mandalore. The situation could only really get worse if the Chancellor turned out to be a Sith Lord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the sound of it well she wasn’t just the sole ruler of Mandalore but the majority of the Republic Army as well and wasn’t that a scary thought that their troops now didn’t answer directly to them and were technically on loan instead to the Republic. Mace didn’t even want to think about the logistics behind getting the appropriate payment to the Clones, for all the years they have been in service, or what needed to be paid for all of their dead brethren. He was dimly aware somewhere that he really shouldn’t be concerning himself with the logistics, over sentients very right to life but the part of him that had been dragged into senate politics and never left couldn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind hadn’t even really started to process the fact that she happened to be holding two white sabres, that definitely meant something that he couldn’t remember off the top of his head. But the demands she had put forward were totally unreasonable and would severely cripple the operational security of the Republic army, but before his brain could remind his mouth that the army they controlled was no longer the Republic army but instead borrow from a Mandalorian House, he was already speaking. “Mand’alor Tano, while I understand your wish to know about the health of both the people under your rule and your husband, this would be a major breach in operational security for the Republic army and so could only take place face to face, and in return for the information you have requested if you were coming all this way then it would be a good idea for you to hand your prisoner over to an organisation that knows what it is doing with Darksiders than in your under-equipped facilities, nor the proper defences in case the Darksider gets free.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka was going to kill Mace Windu by the time she got to Coruscant. For he had simply refused to give the information over holo call which she could have understood, if not for the fact that he completely, apart from an acknowledgement of her title, forgot he was dealing with the third most powerful being alive currently, and instead acted as if she was still an Advisor. The diplomatic blunder alone would have been enough for her to declare war, but the fact that he then went on to state that he did not think Mandalore had the appropriate means for dealing with Darksiders, or the appropriate defence if one got free meant that she was very barely tolerating the fact that she was going to travel to Coruscant the minute Rex was free and nothing important was demanding her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting had concluded after that and even if Yoda didn’t say it aloud she could see the disappointment in his eyes as he had looked down on his fellow councillors as they let their pride and arrogance get the better of them when talking to a former member of the order. Part of the reason why she was sitting here now completing the forms for the Mand’alor to requisition some land outside the dome was that she was planning on at least building a temple on Mandalore, to save some if not all of the Jedi, something was coming for the temple on Coruscant she could feel it in her bones, and the council would never listen to her, but the Light still needed its warriors, she didn’t know how she knew or why but she could feel the darkness only rising with the death of Count Dooku and she had only recently glimpsed the Dejarik Board and she could not even see all the pieces, let alone the player behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew for certain, that she hadn’t had all the pieces she wanted now that she was aware she was playing. Getting to Coruscant and getting away with Maul in her custody would have to be stage one of a plan because she needed to definitely secure her place on the Mandalorian throne to even have a chance of carrying out follow up plans. But first, she had to go and find Rex, and actually Call Padme as it turned out that not one member of the Jedi Council actually knew where the Chosen One was, and apparently no one had thought to look for him in the aftermath of a force blackout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex was honestly glad to be out of the medical bay, he wasn’t like the Generals or the Commander but he definitely had a distaste for the medical bay that was probably inherited somehow, considering most of the 501st had the same belief, even some of the medics. Now if he could just get someone to actually tell him wherever his </span>
  <em>
    <span>riduur</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gone he would gladly get out of the medics heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking past a line of incoming clones, Rex was just opening the doors at the end of the corridor, when he suddenly got impacted by a flying mass that turned out to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>riduur</span>
  </em>
  <span>, barely stopping himself from reacting to her explosive entrance he almost automatically enclosed her in a hug, “Cyar'ika,” Sighing softly he froze at the sense of emotions he got through the bond from her and started backing Ahsoka out the way of the hall, to a more private and secluded area. Patting her on the back he asked "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A reply was muffled against his armour, but Ahsoka turned away, wiped the tears out of her eyes, and said "I'll tell you on the way, but I was thinking about calling Padme and want you to be there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A call was not what she needed now, she had just barely got under control and was about to get back to working on her planned senate proposal when her commlink had chimed for an incoming call. Panicking a small bit she had quickly made herself mildly presentable and was just moving to an area where it would look like she hadn’t just been destroying her apartment from several panic attacks before accepting the call. When suddenly the call chimed itself through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was the lightsaber. The second thing she noticed was that it was <strike>her daughter</strike> Ahsoka leaning against something unseen with her projectors range. “Hello, Ahsoka what can I do for you today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padme absentmindedly took notice of the tear streaks dried against her eyes, but was too polite to mention it, “It’s about Anakin, I can’t seem to contact him and The High Council doesn’t know where he is either I was wondering if you had had any contact with him?” And the glint in Ahsoka’s eyes all but confirmed that Padme’s relationship was not as secret as she thought it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, I did put in a request to the healers to notify me if they had seen him, but I’m afraid they have not yet seen him. But I will be sure to let you know if they do contact me.” A small but sad smile appeared on Ahsoka’s face offering a silent thank you, before her face set into a determined expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid then that I’m going to have to talk politics with you, may I reintroduce myself as Mand’alor Ahsoka Tano of House and Clan Tano.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padme made sure to keep her shock hidden behind the mask over her face, but couldn’t help the small giggle thinking back to how she had told Anakin that Ahsoka would always end up doing something great, “My pleasure to have met you then Mand’alor, now what was it that you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the conversation continued on something settled over Padme telling her it was going to sort itself out eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Future Ideas:</p>
<p>Contingency Plans (In progress)</p>
<p>Bo-Katan (Like Clan politicking for world-building or Just her reaction to the force.) (Stalled)</p>
<p>Ahsoka Arriving on Coruscant</p>
<p>Jedi Temple on Mandalore</p>
<p>Rebels Crew</p>
<p>Fall of the Republic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, this update is a bit rushed because I had to finish it this morning.</p>
<p>I actually think I know how I'm going to end this first part now, the Next chapter we get the scene that inspired me to make this whole thing as well.</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Rex Finish their conversation with Padme, start the journey to Coruscant. A Captain Begins a plan, General Kenobi Wakes, and the 327th Star Corps is going to Mandalore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steepling his hands together Sidious leaned back in his chair, and looked down at the document in front of him, it appeared that he would no longer need to find an apprentice, it seems the perfect one was sitting under his nose the entire time. Putting down the holo pad, Sidious steepled his fingers together and beckoned for the clone in the corner to come forwards. “CT-3256, please bring prisoner #7532, to me, I have a proposition for them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clone saluted and turned immediately out of the door, and Sidious absently noted the squad that fell into step as the clone’s marched out of his sightline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a shame Skywalker, you would have made a wonderful apprentice, but alas I think my new apprentice requires a new name, Darth …. Rissen, for the way you were raised from the depths of the light, fitting isn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am deeply sorry Padmé, but if you could try to be at the Jedi temple by the time we make it to Coruscant in a day, I’ll meet you there, but until then I believe I have to get a Sith Lord moved from a stationary container to something that can move.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé sighed but nodded, through the hologram and Ahsoka smiled before turning off the Holo and turning back to Rex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking her shoulder against his armour slightly, she pecked his lips before starting to walk towards the end of the hall, half giving Rex a small force push to break him out of his moment of shock. “Come on, time we give Bo-Katan the bad news about having to go to Coruscant for Mace Kriffing Windu. I swear if he is still the same piece of osik by the time we arrive I’m going to end up stabbing a sabre through his heart or at least challenging him to a duel. But also when we get there I want you to assign some of the Vode to find Anakin as soon as you can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up in an alley somewhere on Coruscant had been very unexpected considering that he had been in the middle of a busy surface level road when he had collapsed, but waking up in the alley with both clothes and his lightsaber, was screaming trap and deception, and considering that after a quick look around he couldn’t see a clear exit to the alley and instead the light petered off into the darkness, where he could barely make out some shadows moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t helping either that he couldn’t sense anything from the force apart from overwhelming darkness that had suddenly started pressing down on coruscant. Force pulling his sabre to his hand he blended in as well as he could with the darkness and started off on the path towards where he believed the end of the alley was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emerging just barely out of the alley into an extremely cluttered street, the force suddenly screamed out in warning as he jumped back towards the shadows just in time to notice a clone squad turning the corner, shooting at anything that moved something in the force screaming for him to stay away from them as they moved with ruthless efficiency, and as soon as they were out of his sightline another group of clones turned the corner escorting a force restraining box, before a final squad of clones followed holding the rearguard on whatever procession has just passed by him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled himself away from the walls as soon as the force stopped screaming about the danger. Whatever was going on the force seemed to be adamant that he kept away from troopers and from what he saw it had good reason too. Reaching out as far as he could with the force he could barely feel his bond with Padme resonating slightly, with worry but so far out from the other end and with this much darkness he realised there wasn’t much he could have done to calm her in the first place, instead of focusing on broadcasting her end of the bond to himself as much as possible, he started off to find a way towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was staring down at the battlefield map, contemplating how to change the plan now that he didn’t have a Jedi to support the plan. The cycling of clones through medical had been going slowly and steadily, ever since the message had come through but then the long-range comm’s had been knocked out. The only communication left was that though the clone network, and even that cut in and out every hour or so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Cody turned and opened his comm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Opened - Priority Alerts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Participants - Cody [CC-2224], Fox [CC-1010], Wolffe [CC-3636], Bly [CC-5052], Rex [CT-7567], Moss [CT-1292]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bly - Almost done with our dechipping, but Aalya accidentally dragged me into a mental headspace, so I’ve had enough Jetti Osik for the day, but we held a vote and it seems the 327th Star Corps is going to Mandalore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cody - General Kenobi, is still out, but it seems that the 212th is still going to have to retake Utapau, Grievous is apparently torturing the Utapans to lure a Jedi in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moss - I’ll inform Bo-Katan that we need room for more Clones, or you might end up living in your ships until we can build a big enough town for all of us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex - Unfortunately they might have to live in their ships for a bit, get the Troops ready Moss, we have to deliver Maul to Coruscant because certain members of the council are apparently being pieces of osik.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolffe - Do you think the Mand’alor will need backup? I can probably convince General Buir to transfer us back to Coruscant now that he is awake, he could never say no to his favourite Padawan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rex - It will probably be fine, it's not like anything bad is going to happen on Coruscant not now that She is the third most powerful person alive, though I’m quite hoping that we don’t have to meet with the Supreme Chancellor whilst we are there. Something about him has always felt wrong to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Closed - Priority Alerts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody sighed shaking his head, Rex was already being his overprotective self again. Turning away from his comm. Cody looked up as a trooper ran into the room, throwing up a hasty salute, “Sir, General Kenobi is awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody didn’t bother replying as he was already moving out the door and down the hall going for the medical bay, knowing the General he would be trying to get out of bed before the medic’s had cleared him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bursting into the medbay Cody rushed forward to gently ease the General back into bed from where he was attempting to get up whilst trying to argue with the Medic. “General, it won’t do you any good to go injuring yourself again after we just got you back Sir, please just let the medic look over you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striker looked at the Captain again in concern, the Mand’alor hadn’t ordered a single thing to be done to him but he still remembered the argument that had happened between Lady Kryze and the Captain, he had said something about orbitally bombarding the world to soften up the defences and next thing anyone on the bridge new Lady Kryze had been jumping across the table a knife in her hand aiming for his neck, Commander Jesse had barely stopped her whispering something trying to calm her down whilst, the Mand’alor had stalked over to the Captain producing an aura that would put fear into any good man, and given him a good dressing down about why you do not bomb Civilian population centres. The Captain had gone into his private quarters an hour ago now and then ended up talking to some of the other Nat-borns on board, before standing at the end of the bridge looking down at Mandalore, inspecting his service pistol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striker shook his head and focused back on accepting the transport from the surface aboard, the grapevine was saying something about the Mand’alor having made a deal with the Council Maul in return for the Clones, and he was all for the deal from what he was hearing of how life was for the Clones down on the surface. He knew his Ori’Vod had adopted someone already and he honestly couldn’t wait to meet his Vod’s Ad’ika.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it, I'm actually looking for a list of Jedi and Clones that existed around Order 66 as I'm not entirely sure I know enough to do what I want to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plays Begin, probably going to be able to update again on the 30th or 31st, At some point in the next 5 updates, I'm going to fix the previous chapters for continuity errors.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the new Chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sidious POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sidious leaned forwards casting a quick glance over to where his Apprentice was destroying training droids at an exceedingly increasing rate, he hated having to bastardise the training approach that had been so successful with Maul and the Acolytes that he had used before, but it was needed if his apprentice was to defeat, most of the Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back again he signalled for the Commander to come over, it seemed it was almost time, Captain Gideon had signalled that the bain of his existence was leaving Mandalore for Coruscant with haste. Looking up from the pit below Sidious said, “CC-1010, The time has come Execute and Broadcast Order 66.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Striker sighed as the Captain ordered him to check for incoming communications again. Every ten minutes since they had left Mandalore, and the Commander had left the bridge. Just as he was about to report back that nothing had changed an incoming notification appeared, the highest priority for the Captain’s eyes only. He was about to call out for the Captain to come over and receive the message when something pushed him ever so slightly and he messaged a copy of the message off to the Commander, before calling the Captain over, and as the Captain arrived and opened the message Striker knew no more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex was surprised when his comm pinged with the sound for a high priority notification, noticing absentmindedly his riduur and Bo-Katan slowed down next to him as he flipped open the notification and immediately froze, at the fact that appeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the voice started speaking on her riduur’s comm, Ahsoka froze feeling a switch being flipped in the Clones that had all remained on the cruiser and not come down to the surface to help with the invasion. Battle Reflexes kicked in as she felt the aura of hostility float down around the ship, she snapped her comm with the force from where it was placed on Rex’s armour activating it almost immediately broadcasting on every Channel it could connect to, “All Units, Change weapons to Stun, Neutralise any target who doesn’t Identify to Mandalorian Allegiance, Including Clones. I repeat Neutralise any target who doesn’t Identify to Mandalorian Allegiance, Including Clones.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up Ahsoka caught a glimpse of Bo changing her WESTARS to stun and filing into point formation for a three-person team. As she filed in as well she briefly hovered over Rex’s mind projecting thoughts of comfort and warmth onto the dark edges that had started creeping in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex fell into formation, after stopping and deleting the file, flicking absentmindedly through the GAR Chat system to reach the General Alert System.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Opened - General Network</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Participants - Number: 3.3 Billion</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ranking Activated]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Rex - All personnel activate Code Black. The GAR has been compromised; any personnel not showing allegiance to Mandalore are to be detained and stunned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Rex - I repeat, all personnel, activate Code Black. The GAR has been compromised; any personnel not showing allegiance to Mandalore are to be detained and stunned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Rex - Reroute all units to Mandalorian Space, Oya!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Boomer - Clone Intelligence going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lieutenant Bucket - 47th Scout Battalion is compromised, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Bly - 327th Star Corps en route, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Slicer - 89th Battalion rerouting, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Green -  13th Battalion rerouting, going, Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Memory - 1st Battalion at half strength, General Ti is sedated but Alive, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Cable - 21st Battalion, 3rd Platoon, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Cring - 2nd Battalion Compromised, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On and on the list went till the last response came through</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>High Commander Sparker - Total estimated uncompromised personnel: 1.9 Billion. 0th Battalion, going Code Black.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Chat Locked]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Closed - General Network</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex closed his eyes and let out a sigh 57% control of the clone forces of the GAR was well above even the most optimistic scenarios for Code Black, but he couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t going to be enough, that the losses would still be well above the predicted amounts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head he lifted his blasters into a ready position scanning the corridor whilst following his riduur as quietly as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Multiple POV’s</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the galaxy, troopers turned away from comm’s readied their blasters and in a sombre mood on what had in many places a second before been joyful, prepared themselves to fight. Jedi in many locations stumbled, the ones engaged in combat staggered as their defences slipped for a split second, before recovering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memory grabbed a hold of the handle in the LAAT looking out over the remains of Tipoca City, it had started almost 3 hours ago, waves after waves of chipped brothers of all ages rushing at his first Battalion with nothing better than their bare hands in some cases all intent on killing their buir. He was lucky that he had been deployed with the first half of 1st battalion before returning less than a day ago to Kamino as it had allowed them to get out most of their inhibitor chips before they had landed and been under Kaminoan surveillance again.  Sometimes he wished he hadn’t had too sedate buir, it would have made transporting her much easier than what they ended up having to do, which ended up resulting in a scorched earth retreat across the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucket brought his DC-17’s up sliding out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could, moving across the hall to rejoin his squad, “We’re Code Black, extract the Jedi and reroute to Mandalore, assume the Chain of command is compromised, Understood?” He waited for the signals back before moving further down the corridor, the door slid open and he raised his DC’s stunning the trooper who had rushed through the door weapon in hand. He gestured to the squad medic to check on the downed trooper and sighed quietly when the medic shook his head. Brother’s with Chips were as good as dead for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly stared out into hyperspace from the bridge, it was worrying that the Code black had come through not a second after entering hyperspace, but it was also probably for the best he had ordered all outside communication to be severed and prioritised getting the majority of troopers through surgery so that the 327th Star Corps wouldn’t turn into an invading force on Mandalore itself rather than a relief and reinforcement force it was currently refitting itself into being. He felt Aayla skim over his mind picking out important details before returning back to her headspace and laying out a plan for the worst-case scenario they could encounter on Mandalore, the medics had informed him she should be awake in at most 4 Hours which left 1 Hour to brief the entirety of the 327th Star Corps on the options for Mandalore's orbit when they arrived. He could already see several nightmares of command coming at him from a mile away and cursed for once in his life that he didn’t have Rex’s need to make sure every move ever possible to be made had a backup plan in case of the need for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cring pulled his DC’s grabbed the Jedi up and turned the corner into the hanger. At the end of the Hanger bay stood a single shuttle where the rest of his squad was loading it up with supplies to make the long trip to Mandalore. It had taken him almost an hour to sneak his way across the ship with the Jedi, and the closer he had gotten towards the side hanger bay the more patrols they had seen all with their helmets on and with their weapons up and ready. Sighing he started to walk down the small length of the hangar bay, calming his heart down slowly and thanking the manda that they hadn’t entered hyperspace before the code black had been received. Just as they made it most of the way across the hanger Commander Sina froze turned back towards the doors and raised his hands to push back the chipped trooper that ran into the hanger, but not quickly enough to stop the blaster bolt from being fired. Cring leapt in front of the commander, his DC’s already firing back through the now open door, screaming over his shoulder for the commander to run to the shuttle and take off. Looking long enough to ensure his orders had been followed, he turned his attention back to the fight and for a time he felt as if what he was going through seemed to be a never-ending tide of the 2nd Battalion. He heard the engines ignite and the last thing Captain Cring heard and saw was his Commander and squad escaping from the occupied Venator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cable watched as his General was shot, falling from the damaged AT-TE, screaming for a medic he watched the last of his Platoon Arrive signalling that evac was inbound in under 30 seconds. Thanking the manda, he turned to the medic in time to see their face contort into a face good commanders would know anywhere, the General was alive but she would be dead soon if they didn’t get medical help. Shaking his head he turned back to the line and was filled with an Iron Rage when he saw a chipped trooper pick up the dead Padawn’s body and use it as a shield for the stun blasts. He leapt back into the fight, his heart beating with a new aggressiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dive, unfortunately, didn’t make it past the bridge doors, he hadn’t been entirely sure why he wasn’t compromised anyway considering the battalion, hadn’t managed to remove the chips, because they had barely escaped combat before the Code Black had arrived. Looking down on his dead body his ghost sighed, picked up the rifle and armour from what was left strapped it on and started marching into the night towards a Mandalorian with a blade raised above his head, in open salute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparker watched over the holo table as his battalions reported in, more troopers than he had thought had resisted or survived their chipped brothers and were all steadily streaming back to their ships, he was assigned some of the more chip-free battalions to reinforce the 332nd, when they appeared in orbit over Coruscant. It was a shame that he would no longer be able to use the rumour mill for an overall feeling of the troopers now that everyone knew his rank. He ordered for the rest of the fleet to set sail for Mandalore once all Battalions reported in before he retired to his quarters intent on catching up with the sleep he could feel he would need in the upcoming battles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bridge doors slid open slowly revealing a sight that no sane man would stand against on the other side, stood in the opening between the holo table and the doors was Mand’alor Tano the Darksaber ignited in one hand her full-length lightsaber in the other, behind her blaster bolts and stun blasts were flying between Mandalorians, Free Troopers and Chipped Troopers. The lights themselves were flickering leaving an atmosphere that incoming tales of the legendary battle would be described as mythic standing at the other end of the bridge, stood a single officer in armoured plating with a fully extend electro staff, it crackled ominously over the pits either side of the tight walkway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even as the fight raged on, silence descended upon the bridge broken only by the low hum of sabres and the electro staff, and then with a scream of rage one of the combatants rushed forwards and the fight was on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My writer's block disappeared and I couldn't stop writing for like 3 days straight, the Idea machine is chugging along nicely and happily.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Queen Kills a Pawn, and elsewhere Pieces are traded. An army gathers in the wings.</p><p>/// For flashbacks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an instance in time, for the outside world it was less than a second but for Ahsoka it was almost as if the very world slowed to a halt she could already see exactly where the Captain was lunging for, his swipe going high before he would pivot and use the staff as a spear to throw off her reactions. In the blink of an eye, she had already calculated response and was moving to counter his first overhead strike with her sabre before twirling around the lunge made at her middle scraping the dark sabre down the length of the staff, the screech of Beskar on plasma ringing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rage ringing out from the Captain seemed almost honed in its intent almost as if he was expecting to be able to cloud her sight with the rage he was pushing out focused towards her in the force. It reminded her of something she had felt around him for a split second two days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka was leaning forward on the holo table her face set in a frown, if Maul was as dug in as she thought he was and was listening to his subordinates advice it would be a nightmare to remove him from the city. She sighed and thudded her head forward against the holo table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bo rested her hands on the table and leaned forward looking at something. “If we come in through the storm front we should be able to mostly go undetected until we want to be, a full assault on the docks to the dome with enough pressure could break their line and allow us free access to the dome.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka raised her head again staring at the suggested plan, “If they detect us too early though or are too heavily dug in we’ll be stuck at the outside of the dome with no air support or cover.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Captain who had been standing in the corner walked forward to the table, Ahsoka felt a slight bit of the analytical mind survey the Holotable before the Captain opened his mouth to suggest something, “Orbitally bombarding the docks and inner areas beyond it would certainly soften up the defences for the assault, drastically lowering the number of casualties we would be forced to take.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a second for Ahsoka to understand the outlandish suggestion but by the time she had Bo-Katan had already had her knife out and was leaping across the table diving for the throat of the Captain. The only reason she didn’t make it to his throat is because Jesse jumped forwards and tackled her into the holo table, whilst Rex had turned towards the Captain and aggressively moved forward intent on stopping any assault that could be provided from him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka turned and stalked towards the Captain, she could feel the murder glinting in her eyes, something deeply intimate with her being growled for her to end him, and end the suffering he would bring to the world. But she restrained herself as she stalked forward managing to keep the unnatural shadow tame and natural, and then she felt the spike of anger the Captain could already tell he was about to be reprimanded but instead of being scared, there was anger there at some perceived injustice against him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That murderous rage that was making direct attempts to cloud her perception was trained, was honed, thinking about it since she had reprimanded the Captain for his suggestion to open an orbital bombardment on the Civilian populace, she had felt fleeting bits of rage any time she had been near the Captain and it always seemed intent on making a line for her perception of future actions mixing in with the cloud of the dark side that had been lain over the force up until she had pulled the strings unravelling it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the anger did nothing as it had nothing else to cling onto and enhance its output. Just as the duel calmed again and went back to circling each other and Ahsoka was about to make a move forward aiming at ending the fight quickly, the Captain snarled at her, “You don’t even know it yet, but your precious Order and Republic is dead,” She noted absentmindedly whilst still scanning for any surprise attacks that it was eerily repeatable of what Maul had said, “by the end of today Mandalore will be mine, Palpatine will reign over the Empire and the Galaxy will finally know peace, from you Jedi terrorists.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka froze, everything clicking she could see finally how Sidious had controlled everything, but at the moment she had frozen the Captain had dived forwards the electro staff swinging wildly in no conceivable pattern battering against her defences consistently trying to break through them. Ahsoka flipped her sabre over parrying the end of a high swing and dragging it down locking the blade to the staff, before bringing the Darksaber around in her other hand and swinging down on the middle of the staff, that was stuck in position across the middle of the Captain’s body, she could see the Beskar heating underneath the continued pressure from the Darksaber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth she pushed down on the dark sabre with more of her strength watching the metal start to scream under the continued pressure, but still, it held. Pressing harder down at the Captain, she could feel her emotions vying to gain the better of her before her hands started faintly glowing around the sabre, and a calming wave spread over her, narrowing her thoughts away from the emotions and down to the simple act of a duel. Ahsoka laughed internally, whilst her mouth formed into a predatory grin, sensing the weakness from the Captain’s desperate attacks, “Oh, I’m no Jedi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka broke the downwards pressure splitting both her sabre’s away from a conjoined attack and swiping at both the Captain’s left and right sides at the same time whilst enhancing her movement with the force to avoid the overhead strike that had been aimed at her open middle. As the sabre’s sunk into the Captain’s sides and Ahsoka watched the Captain’s strength falter as he went further and further into a state of shock she leaned forward and slightly moved one of her hands spearing the Captain through the head with his own Electrostaff. Manipulating the force a slight bit more she turned the electricity setting all the way up containing the gore from the head as it exploded. Before force pushing it back against the wall, flipping her sabre’s over and disengaging them back to her belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point in the middle of the fight, Ahsoka had noticed that the blaster fire in the background had petered out, before fully silencing. Turning around light on her feet, feeling the Captain’s life force disperse into the force behind her, Ahsoka was greeted by the sight of two dozen captive Clone troopers, 3 Dead clones, and about a dozen dead officers who seemed to have been brutalized by the Mandalorians standing over them and against the back wall. All of the Mandalorians and clones still in the room seemed to be leaning away from her and whatever unnatural power was still faintly making the tips of her fingers glow a bright white. Looking back down at her fingers again something flashed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she was back in the river of the force standing alone against the current that was trying to sweep her on towards the waterfall at the bottom, in her hand was a staff that she had never seen before, planted solidly into the ground being her lifeline against the pull of the force and fate itself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As her hand slipped off the staff and hit the current, pulling her other hand almost fully clean of the staff and chucking her back towards the waterfall someone reached out and grabbed her their arms so bright it almost blinded her to look at it but she couldn’t look away, being forced to stare at this arm of pure light. Following the arm up, she looked upon the Daughter in all her power floating directly above the river of the force, pulling her up out of the water whilst slowly lowering herself as the bright white skin of the Daughter darted from the Daughter’s hand to Ahsoka’s arm she leaned in and...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Ahsoka blinked and was back on the bridge of the Venator, her fingertips dimming and returning to the natural, orange skin colour.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CC-1010 stepped through the door into the office, halting immediately to salute, nodding simply at Sidious’s apprentice who was kneeling the cloak around their being, concealing any hints as to what may be gained about their identity. “My lord, Captain Gideon did not respond at the designated check-in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidious leaned forwards tilting his head down towards his apprentice searching for something in the unseen eyes hidden below the hood, before leaning back. “A pain, but it was to be expected, CC-1010 you shall join Darth Rissen here in her Assault on the Temple, I do believe it is time I played my hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>No POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depa force pushed Caleb back down into the undergrowth as another burst of blaster fire flew by overhead, noticing absentmindedly as she also dived for the undergrowth that Grey had growled out a curse and slid into a firing position before, shooting a quick burst out off in return before hauling Caleb up out of the mud pile he was struggling to escape and dredging further towards the clearing that was just a few more metres away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depa pulled the force to her muscles and leapt forwards again her lightsaber flashing out mid-jump to deflect a rogue blaster bolt back into the ground, her sabre flashed out as she landed, barely deflecting a sustained burst from the troopers who were following at a steady pace. She leapt forwards again arriving at the outside of the clearing seeing just up ahead of her, Grey chucking Caleb at the two-person Y-Wing, before dropping to a knee and shooting off a dozen rounds that connected with two troopers bringing them down just at the outside of the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skidding to a halt Depa turned her body, her lightsaber igniting, moving almost immediately to stop the incoming increase of fire that was moving towards her body. Growling she slowly walked back towards the Y-Wing, until she was in line with Grey who was taking a small bit of cover behind a rock. “Grey, You get in that Y-Wing and take care of Caleb, okay, I’ll be right behind you both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt it for a second in the force of hesitation before, it was overridden by a sense of respect and duty that was moulded deep into Grey’s soul. Grey’s face contorted into a grim look before he fired off one final burst and sprinted for the open Y-Wing cockpit, his hands flying automatically across the controls. Just as the cockpit slid over his head, he looked back once at Depa standing alone against the oncoming force her sabre flashing in all directions, before turning the Y-Wing skyward and accelerating away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depa took a single glance up before jumping forwards her emotions, warring to get the better of her as she conducted a dance with death.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucket POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucket, dived back behind cover cursing in a dozen languages, as he watched the General get shot again. The General’s defence faltered for a moment before the sabre came back up swinging with a renewed strength. The plan had been going okay, they had found another unchipped squad attempting to take the same route as them to the bridge, and had joined up but as they had entered through the bridge, 3 members of the meshed unit had immediately gone down too rogue blaster bolts that had been badly aimed at the General who was dodging around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there it had only gotten worse. Bucket was now down to 3 Men other than him still standing and fighting and the General who had about a dozen wounds lining his body. Bucket chucked a stun grenade through the door again, waiting for the sound of the small explosion before opening back up with his stun blasters. It was slowly building into a group of bodies that was blocking almost all the doors into the bridge and control centre. Just as Bucket was about to dive back into cover again he watched the Generals defence falter once more and then the next thing he knew he was staring down at his own body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swearing once more Bucket reached down, grabbed the rifle from his corpse, checked it over for damage and its ammo Level and marched forwards towards the growing legions of clones standing in the halls of the manda, awaiting the call to march forth once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost got the rewrite for Chapter 3 done might go up later today or might go up tomorrow, depends on how long it takes me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Each of the endnotes are gonna get a running commentary on Houses and Clans because god these things are hard to figure out.<br/>So to the best of my ability including the ones I added:</p><p>House: Tano<br/>Clans: Tano, Vode</p><p>House: Kryze<br/>Clans: Kryze, Elder, Ordo, Cadera </p><p>House: Vizsla<br/>Clans: Vizsla, Saxon, Wren, Rook</p><p>House: Mereel<br/>Clans: Fett, Mereel,</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30165699">One-Shot, Rushed Plans: Time Travel. Drabble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex">DoppyRex</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>